


Waiting in the Wings

by EternallyBurning



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyBurning/pseuds/EternallyBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Booth liked to watch. Booths POV. One-shot drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is short, also I so don't own anything.

He didn't always get it, she was still a mystery to him at times. She was brilliant, she could tell so much about people just by looking about their bones, yet remain completely clueless as the reasoning behind their actions. Sometimes he would wait, off to the side in the wings, until she found something, calling to Cam or Hodgins to come look, or take a sample of analysis, then he would arrive asking if they had anything. Sweets had caught him doing that one day, giving him a knowing look and said nothing about it. Sometimes he would have something for them, then wait until he was sure that she needed some direction before arriving. It wasn't to make him feel good, or to lord over the squints that he had more than them, they were a team and he did it in interest of their cohesion. Sometimes time didn't give him the good grace to let him watch for a while, but he loved it when he arrived just as she had found something, which was then reinforced by his own findings, those were the best times. He watched her now, bent over the bones with her squintern Daisy.

'I'm going to call Booth,' she said, moving away.

Sometimes time decided when they were to interact, and he loved every moment of it.

'Hey Bones!' he called, hurrying to catch up, watching her smile when she caught sight of him. Yeah life was good.


End file.
